killerinstinctfandomcom-20200223-history
The Way U Move
The Way U Move (also written as The Way You Move) is the second song from the original 1995 Killer Cuts soundtrack. Composed and mixed by Robin Beanland, it features vocals by Faye Newborough ("K.I. Feeling") and Chris Sutherland, who is better known as the original announcer of the [[Killer Instinct (1994 video game)|first Killer Instinct]] and its sequels. The track is critically acclaimed as one of the more recognizable and catchy songs off the entire soundtrack (next to the official KI main theme, "The Instinct"). Although the track has not been officially used in the original Killer Instinct game, after almost 20 years, it was put in as the credits theme for the 2013 reboot. One of the recurring lyrics, "The beat is Rare!", references the series' original developers, Rare. Lyrics It's the way you move... To the killer groove... The beat is Rare! The beat is Rare! Let your body rock Let your body move Let your body jump To the KILLER GROOVE Let your body rock Let your body move Let your body jump To the KILLER GROOVE Let your body rock Let your body jump To the KILLER GROOVE Let your body move To the KILLER GROOVE It's the way you move It's the way you move It's the way you move To the killer groove (The beat is Rare!) 2x Let your body rock Let your body move Let your body jump To the KILLER GROOVE Let your body rock Let your body move Let your body jump To the KILLER GROOVE Let your body rock Let your body move Let your body jump To the KILLER GROOVE It's the way you move It's the way you move It's the way you move To the killer groove (The beat is Rare!) 4x The beat is Rare! The beat is Rare! The beat is Rare! The beat is Rare! Let your body rock Let your body move Let your body jump To the KILLER GROOVE Let your body rock Let your body move Let your body jump To the KILLER GROOVE It's the way you move It's the way you move It's the way you move To the killer groove (The beat is Rare!) 4x 2014 Remix The song's remix is composed and mixed by electronic artist SeamlessR (pronounced "Seamless"), with additional credits to the original Killer Cuts composers, Robin Beanland (the track's original composer) & Graeme Norgate. The remix is featured as the 11th (original) track off the Killer Instinct: Season One Soundtrack + Original Arcade Soundtrack album, which was released on October 2014. The remix features heavy EDM and dubstep-geared sounds when compared to the original version, which is relevant in an age where both genres continue to be at the forefront of mainstream music. Many KI fans claim it to be an amazing update to an already nostalgic track. The remix has not been implemented or placed in the current 2013 reboot as of this moment. Lyrics It's the way you move... It's the - (Killer groove) Let your body rock Let your body move Let your body jump Let your body rock Let your body move To the killer groove Let your body rock Let your body move Let your body jump Let your body rock Let your body move To the killer groove It's the way you move It's the way you move It's the way you move To the killer groove 4x It's the way you move... It's the - (Killer groove) It's the way you move... (Killer groove) (Killer groove) Let your body rock Let your body jump Let your body move To the killer groove Let your body rock Let your body jump Let your body move To the killer groove It's the way you move It's the way you move It's the way you move To the killer groove 4x It's the way you move... Gallery File:Killer Instinct (SNES) Unveiled @ E3' 95 (Part. 4) File:Killer Instinct Soundtrack - The Way You Move - Dance See Also The Making of: Killer Cuts - The Way U Move Remix * Part 1 - Arrangement and Elements * Part 2 - Sound Design * Part 3 - Mixing and Mastering Category:Music